Broken Sunset
by MadHat886
Summary: Sunset returns to her home but finds the world very different from what she remembers. And thanks to an accident she is now broken.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to MLP that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Sunset slowly came to laying on a soft bed making her wonder if she's dead. She thought back to how she came to this point when she return back to Equestria. She had waited for the portal to open again and went through. But when she came home, she found herself in one of the vaults underneath the castle. She found herself trap in the vault which look to be nothing more then a storage room for magical items. The mirror closed behind her and she was trap in the vault which couldn't be open without magic. Which to her surprise she had remain human after going through the mirror. Leaving her unable to use any magic to free herself with only the light of the magic light on the ceiling to keep her company.

For days or weeks she couldn't tell, she was trap and no one could hear her banging on the metal vault door. She left claw marks and dried blood from her attempts to free herself. Not wanting to die she went through the vault contents opening chests, boxes, and other containers looking for anything she could use to survive. She found dried plants and bottles of liquids that are used in potion making. She ate and drank not caring what it was doing to her as the thirst and hunger push her to survive. She would wake up unsure what happen to her and the ingredients she consume did things to her changing her. She kept a log writing on anything she could write on just to keep herself from going insane. She had air thanks to the air vents which are all too small for anything smaller then a mouse to use.

As she was little more then skin and bones she decided to make one last attempt in freeing herself. She used what was left of the ingredients to fashion a bomb. She place the bomb where the hinges of the vault door where it should be the weakest. She grab the magic flame in a glass lamp off the ceiling after stacking many containers on top of each other to reach it. The light was her only source of light which would her alone in the dark of it didn't work. But she decided to make that risk and threw it at the bomb covering it in fire. Then it blew up and the force of the blast sent her into darkness.

"If I'm dead please don't let me wake up," Sunset said to herself as she closed her eyes and slept.

!

Celestia was besides herself with worry as she walk to her chambers where her former student slept. The guards alerted her to a explosion in the vaults. Hearing what vault it was she quickly race down to see what happen. That vault was where she kept the mirror her former student had escape into. She kept it there for safe keeping and only brought it out when it open to the world Sunset Shimmer escape to. Hoping that she would return to her.

What she found horrified her when she open the vault to see what happen. Inside was a sight that gave her nightmares. The door was covered in dried blood and scratches from someone trying to escape. With the remains of the bomb that alerted the guards and set off the alarm. The containers were all open, some pried open while others were just smash open using some makeshift tools. The potion ingredients that were kept were all used and from the smell someone was consuming them to survive for days or more. The mirror was place on what look like an alter where someone had prayed in hopes that it would free her.

Then she found her, in a pile of broken containers she was thrown into by the blast. The body was little more then skin and bones with filthy rags of what was left of her clothes. Her body was something that was like ponies but different and smaller. She didn't know she was a she till she was strip of those rags revealing her naked body to the doctors. It was her mane that she recognized of that of her former student, she knew it even as unkempt and dirty as it was. The blast had sent her into a coma combine with her already starved and weaken body.

But that wasn't what cause Celestia heart to feel like something had stab it. Sunset's body was just broken, the ingredients meant for potions had ravaged her body as she consumed them to survive, with all of them mixing inside of her. Then there was the explosion that damaged her body even more. The doctors did what they could but there was only so much that they could do to heal her in the state she is in. Sunset wouldn't be able to walk on her own anymore or be able to use magic. Celestia had scanned her body herself and the magical channels in Sunset's body are all broken thanks to all the potion ingredients mixing together inside of her. Even if Sunset was still a unicorn and not a human as she calls the type of creature she is now, Sunset wouldn't be able to use magic anymore.

After the doctors took her to the medical wing was when she found the notes Sunset wrote. Celestia read through all of them looking into her student's thoughts and how she came back. The mirror wasn't suppose to have reopen for another year but it did and Sunset didn't know how long she was trap there slowly dying from lack of food and water. She drank and ate the ingredients meant for potions just to survive and did things to her. She found herself hearing and seeing things that aren't there, her body felt like it was changing and so on from what she had to consume just to survive. And what she wrote about herself of what she thought about her former teacher.

Celestia found herself crying as she read over the notes. All this time, all this time she was wrong about what she thought Sunset had wanted. It wasn't being a princess that she wanted it was her. All she wanted was for her to see her as her daughter and not as a student. Sunset had acted out just to get her to spend time with her. She thought that if she became powerful that she would be seen as her daughter. But she just kept pushing Sunset away as she was preparing for her sister's return. And when she found Twilight and started paying more attention to her. Celestia was guilt ridden as she not only push Sunset away who only wanted to be her daughter, but also almost killed her by trapping her in a vault with no food or water. She had all the vaults check to make sure they're empty and having the guards place a motion sensor spell to alert them if there's any movement inside any of the vaults.

The doctors did what they could and now she could only wait for her student to wake up. She slept besides her holding her close at night not wanting to lose her again. And fed her by using her own milk to feed her giving her the mother's love she didn't showed her before. She had the unicorn mages research in what Sunset turned herself into with all the potion ingredients she had consumed. She wasn't a pony or anything else that she had ever seen, the closest thing the mages and doctors could come up with was that Sunset turn herself into some kind of an ape. Which they figured out by looking at her teeth, that also revealed that she can now eat both plant and meat. That was before Celestia read through her notes and discovered what Sunset became in the other world. She is now having the mages do research to find out how to turn Sunset back to a unicorn.

There's also something strange with Sunset as it wasn't just her body that changed but something else having to do with her scent. The ponies near her found themselves drawn to her after smelling her. After she caught some nurses surrounding Sunset bed, she had her place into her room. And the maids be protected from smelling the scent coming from Sunset with a spell. She is also effected by the scent coming from her student but it was overridden by her new found motherly instincts she now feels for Sunset. She knows what the nurses wanted to do to Sunset but seeing her skinny body clinging to life stop them. Which is why she's having only mares to attend to Sunset as the stallions seeing Sunset, would go into a mating frenzy. Mares are still affected but can still control themselves, but even so it was still hard for them to be around Sunset for long. Celestia has to remain strong as she doesn't want to hurt her... Yes she is her daughter. She didn't had any parents when she found her and she's the only mother figure that Sunset had ever known.

For the past two weeks she's been watching over her daughter as she slept in a coma. The nurses help in taking care of her as her body recovers on its own. She hasn't woken up yet but she has been moving as she slept and her body reacts when touch. She would hold Sunset who would nuzzle herself closer to her warm body. Sunset body would just curl up against hers as she slept next to her. And would suckle her breasts, drinking her rich milk like a baby would. Which the differences of their body sizes, Sunset was like a child to her. Sunset body only stood around 5'4" compared to her own over 9 foot figure just shy of being 10 foot tall. Sunset is so small and weak now, she isn't the young pony she last saw her as before. The body she has now is like a mare before she gain her cutie mark and she grows into adulthood. It made Celestia wonder if she is younger or around the same age when she first left. If that is the case she might be able to raise her as she should had.

She entered her chambers with her guards standing at their post outside her chamber. She had finish her work for today and made it known she doesn't want to be bothered unless it's important. Sunset was where she had left her still sleeping. The nurses had already put on a fresh adult diaper on her this morning. Celestia walk over to her bed she now shares with Sunset, slipping off her white dress off of her as she did so. She laid down on the bed slipping under the covers and wrap her arms around Sunset and press her smaller body against her much larger one. Her dinner would be serve to her in her chamber. She simply wants to hold her daughter close to her and wait for her to wake up. She strokes Sunset's hair as she reminds herself that she needs a bath.

Sunset mumbled something as her face was press into her breasts. Celestia smiled as she slips her nipple into Sunset's mouth so she could have her dinner. She enjoyed the pleasure of having her daughter clinging to her and nursing from her breasts.

!

Sunset blink as she felt something liquid and tasty going down her throat. Her eyes widen as her face was press against some huge white soft and warm orb. She jerk her head away from it and saw what she was sucking on, it was one of a pair of breasts. The pair of breasts she was press against are massive. She never seen breasts like the pair in front of her, their shape was impossible for the size and there was no stretch or imperfection on either of the vast surface of the boobs in front of her. The two white mountains almost as big as her torso, squishing together as the body they're attached to is resting on her side. Feeling the breasts Sunset found them to be furred covered but for the area around the nipples.

"Sunset?" a familiar voice she hasn't heard in years spoke up.

Sunset look up between the two vast breasts to see... Celestia looking down at her between her huge breasts. The covers that were covering them was thrown off as Celestia sat up on the bed, revealing her huge body to Sunset. From what Sunset can see her body is slim but yet lean frame displaying all the right curves of a model. Her head looked similar to that of an equine but far more human in appearance. Large eyes a short more defined muzzle. A unicorn horn and mane that shimmered and slightly brightened the area around her. The mane that she remembers and face that is a combine of both the pony and human Celestia that she remembers.

"Princess?" Sunset ask wondering if she's dreaming.

"Yes my little Sunset its me," Celestia said smiling at her.

"No, I'm dead. I died in the explosion," Sunset said before she was wrap in her former teacher's arms.

"Sunset you went through so much. I read what you wrote in those notes you took of your time trap in the vault. I shouldn't have ever place it in there and I should have never have let you go. All you ever wanted from me was to be your mother," Celestia said as she held her close. Crying happily that she's now awake.

"This isn't real. I'm dead this is just a dream. Right now, I'm lying on the vault floor slowly dying, dreaming this. Ponies aren't anthro they're just ponies who walk on all fours," Sunset said.

"Anthro what?" Celestia ask.

"It means animals with human like features. Like minotaurs, having hands instead of hooves," Sunset said.

"Sunset we don't have hooves," Celestia said.

"I'm in some other world then. That is if, I'm not dead that is!" Sunset said.

"Sunset you're not dead," Celestia said.

"Yes, I am! I'm dead because you would never treat me like this! You wouldn't care about me like this. That you... actually... care about... me," Sunset shouted before breaking down crying.

"All you you wanted from me was for me to be your mother," Celestia said crying herself as she held Sunset.

"You're not real! Sunset shouted trying to break free from Celestia but couldn't.

"Sunset please stop. The chemicals and ingredients you drank and ate must have turn you into what you are now. Your memories must have been altered as well," Celestia said.

"No you're... you... would never...," Sunset sobbed.

"I failed you once my little Sunset. I won't ever do it again. You are my daughter. I should have told you so long ago," Celestia said holding her crying daughter in her arms.

"Why can't, I feel my legs?" Sunset ask suddenly as she tries to move her legs.

"I'm sorry Sunset, I'm sorry," Celestia said as she held her daughter's broken body in her arms.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The setting is that of Sunset's Herd my other fic but with no futas but with both sexes.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to MLP that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Sunset sat up on Celestia's bed where she's been kept in for two weeks now. Her body is still recovering and is still weak. Celestia has been mothering her ever since she woke up and has been nursing her with her own milk. Which still weird her out as she learns that all mares lactate once they're fully matured, which is to ensure that any mare be able to feed any young. Sunset has been keeping busy reading books about the culture and how ponies are different from the ones she remembers, that Celestia says is just her memories been altered by the things she ate and drank that are used to make potions to stay alive.

Sunset had tried to tell Celestia that she isn't her Sunset as she's from a different world then from this one. But Celestia wouldn't hear any of it all it matters to her that Sunset was back home. Sunset saw how much Celestia is in denial, added by how much guilt that is weighing her down, from reading the notes that she had written to stay sane while in the vault. Her nearly starving to death because of Celestia deciding to place the mirror in the vault in the first place, and how the bomb she had made while freeing her when the guards were alerted by the blast. Cause her to lose her ability to walk leaving her bound to a wheelchair. Using magic to heal her is impossible thanks to all the stuff she ate and drank caused her body to become very anti-magic that even Celestia's magic couldn't effect her.

Sunset knows that with her limited options she is stuck with Celestia. Sunset hates how she can't use magic like in the human world and that she's now disable. All because of Celestia, which Sunset reminds her even now and then how the only reason why she's like how she is now, is because of her. Now as she recovers her strength she's learning all she could of the new world she's in now. Like how the ponies of this world are very well endowed for both genders, all the mares have sexy and busty bodies, and for the stallions it seems that all of them are on the extra large size.

Sunset had caught the male staff and guards having sex with the female staff and guards. She was surprise the first time she spotted a maid giving a butler a blowjob as she was wheeled to see one of the doctors treating her. She told Celestia about it and to her surprise something like that is the norm in this world. With how sexy the ponies are and how endowed their sexual organs are, they're all very active in sex. And seeing how big the butler who sported at least over a foot long and soda can thick monster, with a pair of orange size balls. Seeing that among others that she had seen since then, it's no wonder the males are so sexual active. Not to mention that like in her world, mares out number the stallions by at least 1 for every 10 mares. That lead to mares forming herds around a male, which she also has seen with a male guard having 6 mares on their knees in front of him all licking his love tool between them. And for mares who don't have a herd centered around a stallion, she has seen plenty of mares making out with each other.

Sunset wanting to know why ponies are acting like something out of a porn world setting in one of those adult games, discovered that ponies are very infertile which is why the males reproductive organs produce large amounts of semen to make up for that. Ponies of this world gather into herds and would all help raise any foal born from the herd. As more partners would increase the chances of a foal. Because of this sex in this world is seen as something to be ashamed of, as it's just something that everyone does. But there are laws to keep it from just being a public scene, sex is for behind close doors and forcing someone into sex.

Thinking of it with foals being treasured because of how hard it is for mares to bare a child, is another reason why Celestia was so guilt ridden. As far as she knows Celestia never had any foals of her own and seeing how she had raised her from an early age. She is the closest thing Celestia had to a daughter, and once she finally realized that was when she was hit by all of the guilt of driving her child away and nearly killing her, let alone causing the events that lead to her being crippled.

Sunset also seen how the other ponies look at her when the maids and doctors came in to clean or check on her, who are all mares. Celestia explains to her that her scent is very strong and attracting ponies to her once they caught her scent. Her scent cause any stallion to get horny and while it still effects mares, it wasn't as strong. Sunset panic when she heard this and seeing how well-endowed many of the stallions are made her dread what the other ponies are packing. Celestia quickly stop her panicking with the thoughts of ponies forcing themselves on her. She made it known that she is her daughter and any pony who tries to force themselves onto her would be punish. Which is also the reason why the ponies in the castle have been having more sex since she came back home, the mares are making sure that the stallions wouldn't have their lust overwhelm them. And while Celestia is also effected by her scent, she is her mother and would never do that to her. Which she shows by holding her smaller body to hers and feeding her with her rich milk that's helping her body to recover. Sunset wasn't comfortable with breasts feeding but her body press against Celestia's larger and softer body allowed them to bond closer together. It's about time she made herself useful to her.

Sunset has been eating solid food which was vegetarian meals while the ponies still eat plants, while she on the other hand can eat both plants and meat. So Celestia ask her about what kind of food she wants, as the castle kitchen staff have prepared food for meat eating guest before. Sunset told her she can eat some plants as she avoids meat with an exception to eggs, the unfertilized ones. Sunset gain a taste for eggs back in the human world, which she was ok with eating seeing how bake goods she had eaten when she was a pony was made with eggs. And gives her the protein that her human body needs.

The door of the room open as Celestia came in followed by a younger purple unicorn. She's much shorter then Celestia but is still taller then Sunset around 6 feet. She's wearing a white shirt that barely held back her oversized chest, which is large but nowhere the size of Celestia's. And she wore a skirt that hardly covers her groin, which would be naked. She learn that underwear isn't something that ponies normally wear. In fact the ponies of this world normally don't wear clothes at all. From the window and telescope she used to spy on people, she seen many ponies just walk around in the nude.

And she learn from hands on experience that the ponies big breasts are lighter then they look. Sunset learn that ponies are much bigger then humans, with pesgasus being the shortest at around 6 feet, the unicorns around 7 feet and earth ponies around 8 feet. Celestia is the biggest pony being an alicorn counting her horn she's stand at over 9 feet, under it not counting her horn.

"Hello Sunset, I like to introduce you to Twilight Sparkle. I hope you remember her," Celestia said.

"I remember her," Sunset said as she's tries to remember and remembering the small unicorn when she was still a student, the one who got Celestia to leave her alone. Getting a good look at Twilight up close, Sunset realized that she's just a teen like her. Seeing that Twilight is just around 6 feet which, Sunset remembers that ponies back in her world aren't fully grown till they in their late 20's like humans.

"Wow!" Twilight said as she walks up to the bed looking over Sunset. She heard about the strange creature found in the castle vault and is being kept in the princess's bedroom, with only mares allowed to be with her. The rumors have it that the creature is an old student of the princess and that she gives off a very alluring scent. She heard the nurses talk about how much she smell so nice and how they had wanted to have sex with her. But seeing how weak and thin she is, cause them to stop as they didn't want to hurt her. The princess found them surrounding her bed and since then kept her in her bedroom. Then there's how the stallions are so effected that the mares around them have to have sex with them before their lust overcomes them and they lose control.

"She's here to help you in relearning about the world," Celestia said.

"Oh...," Sunset said as Celestia still thinks that all her memories are just the dried plants and bottles of liquids that are used in potion making, that mess up her memories. Seeing how she ate and drank almost all of the contents of the vault, none of the unicorns or the princess knows what it done to her.

Celestia sat down on the bed next to Sunset. "Sunset you're still recovering and I just can't be here all the time so Twilight will be helping you relearn about our world. And I want you two to become friends."

"This again? You mean me making friends because you wanted me to and when I couldn't you went and got her to replace me?" Sunset asked frowning at Celestia.

"Sunset, it wasn't like that. I just wanted you to make friends," Celestia said taken aback from Sunset outburst.

"Make friends, make friends. All you did was tell me what to do and never explain anything. Just like you do all the time, never telling or explaining things out. It's no wonder you never just told me how to make friends when you don't have any yourself," Sunset said glaring at her.

"Sunset...," Celestia said staring at her daughter.

"You only have subjects, not friends," Sunset said.

"Come now, the princess isn't prefect and she is your mother," Twilight said.

"I'm only like this because, I couldn't live up to mom's high standards so she just replaced me with you," Sunset snaps causing Twilight to wince in response.

"Sunset, all I can do is make things right," Celestia said sadden that her daughter still treats her this way. Sunset had told her that the only reason why she's even staying with her, is because she can't use magic anymore, or walk and that the moment she went outside the stallions smelling her would go into mating mode and would rape her.

"If you really want to make things right between us. Then don't keep on treating me as your student. I'm no longer a pony or can use magic anymore. So all of your lessons is meaningless and for nothing seeing how everything that got you to pick me as a student isn't there anymore. In fact if it wasn't for how you mentored me is the reason why I'm like this in the first place," Sunset stated.

"What?" Celestia asked shocked.

"How could Celestia be responsible for making you into what you are?" Twilight asked. "I'm not like you."

"Do you have a family?" Sunset asked.

"Yes," Twilight answers.

"Well I didn't. All, I had was Celestia when I was younger, she was the one who took me in and raised me in the castle. I was just her student in her eyes even if she was the only parent I ever knew. With how she sees ponies as her subjects and to be used like pieces in a chess game. While, I was in the human world, I simply used what I learned from her example to play people and used them to get myself at the top of the pecking order in the school I went to. And when a piece no longer served a purpose, to discard it for a new one," Sunset explains.

"Sunset we can work things out there is still time," Celestia said.

"Well mom, I hope you like seeing me grow old and die in front of you," Sunset said.

"What?" Celestia asked shocked.

"I'm a human now and unlike ponies who can live for hundreds of years, at best I can live up to either my 80's or 90's at best," Sunset said seeing the shock look on Celestia's face at hearing that. (1)

"That's right, I'm only going to be around for the next 80 years at best before, I die of old age," Sunset said.

"No," Celestia said as she stood still her mind having the picture of Sunset growing old and dying while she remain as she is. "I won't allow it. I'll spare nothing in turning you back into a pony."

"Don't forget in letting me walk again," Sunset said bitter for what happen to her.

"Of course," Celestia said not wanting to waste this second chance in being a mother to Sunset. (2)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Ponies can live on average 800 years.

2 - Seeing how MLP has only one season left. I'm hoping that the show goes more into the relationship between Sunset and Celestia.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to MLP that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Sunset woke up to find herself in a very familiar position with her mother Celestia. She is laying on top of her mother's larger body with her head nestle between her giant breasts using them as pillows. Celestia would wrap her arms around Sunset and place her on top of her letting herself be used as a bed. With her smaller body and lighter frame, Sunset was easily supported by her mother's bigger body. Sunset body is still underweight of what it should be and still recovering from starvation while she was trap in the vault. Sunset been place in a high protein and liquid diet which the later is her mother's milk. Which she has plenty to give to her daughter, which Sunset has gotten use to feeding like a baby, she would often just sit on her mother's lap and drink from one of her breasts. And it's her mother's milk that is helping her body to recover quicker then it would have otherwise.

Sunset struggle to free herself from her mothers arms holding her tightly to her warm and soft body, but her mother is just stronger. Seeing she needs to wake up her mother, again Sunset took a nipple into her mouth and began nursing. She can't believe how quickly she had gotten use to doing this, drinking Celestia's breasts milk.

Celestia let out a moan feeling the familiar sensation of her breasts being nurse on. Upon waking Celestia smiled looking between her breasts to her daughter nursing on her drinking her fill of her rich milk. She is very protective of her not wanting her to disappear from her sight. She's been having nightmares of what Sunset was when she first saw her. Nothing but skin and bones begging to be let out of the vault... calling out for her to save her. She wouldn't let Sunset be harm like that again.

"Morning Sunset," Celestia said as she used her magic to turn the world around to face the sun.

"Morning mom," Sunset said as she licks her lips after she stop nursing.

"Time to get up," Celestia said letting go of Sunset who stumbled to the edge of the massive bed where her wheelchair is.

Celestia watch as Sunset got herself into her wheelchair as Sunset wants to do things herself. Sunset wanted to learn how to survive without the use of her legs. Sunset told her that in the human world because of the technology of that world was so much more advance that many of the humans who were either became or was born cripple able to live longer then they would otherwise. Seeing how she can't use magic anymore, so she can't just lift things with her magic. Celestia saw the bitterness in her daughter and would do what she can to earn her forgiveness. She followed her into the bathroom and help her daughter in undressing for their morning shower together.

Celestia lifting the night dress off of Sunset, stared at her naked body. She still has a long way to go before she's back to full health as she still needs to put meat on her bones. While she had brought Twilight in to help Sunset adjust to the world after being away in another for so long, she had told Twilight not to let anyone to try to have sex with her. Her body is still weak and sex would just hurt her as she is now, if it was male or female.

"Mom is my replacement going to be here again?" Sunset ask.

"No she's busy with her studies so it just be me and you today," Celestia said as she spend as much time with Sunset as she could. Sunset calls Twilight her replacement then calling her by name. Celestia wanted Sunset to become friends with Twilight, but all Sunset has done is treat her as her personal servant.

"What no plans for today?" Sunset ask.

"No, I'm having others handling things that doesn't need my personal attention," Celestia said.

"I have gotten to like seeing the stallions fight to keep themselves in control while, I'm in the room with them. It's nice seeing them try to hide their erections after they smell my scent," Sunset said. She had her mom bring her to the throne room so that she'll be able to see what Celestia has to do to run things in Equestia. And enjoy herself as the males in the room slowly become effected by her scent with the mares in the room having to take the males out to relive them before they make a scene of trying to have sex with her. Which after the first time where several male guards lost control forcing Celestia to create a shield around Sunset for protection, till the mares in the room got them off by jerking or sucking them off. Which is why Celestia now has only female guards and staff when she takes Sunset with her. But even then they're affected as well but are able to control themselves better.

"Sunset about your scent and how you play around the stallions. The female staff members have been complaining how you been using your scent to get the stallions to lose control. The mares are complaining how much of a mess it causing and how it's eating up their time," Celestia said.

"It's not like the ponies don't have sex on their minds all the time. I have been using your telescope to spy around Canterlot and seeing how much sex, I have been seeing its a normal thing. And I find solace in teasing the stallions and having my replacement get me off," Sunset said having given in to the sex free lifestyle of the ponies of this world.

"Yes I do like how you two are bonding and with the castle staff. But you haven't been pleasuring your sex partners like they did with you," Celestia said having seen Twilight head buried between Sunset's legs and how hard it is to pull her away. Not to mention how the female staff members who had sex with her fight each other to be the one to lick Sunset's cunt. Which she help by having sex with the mares and Twilight who needed their lust to be satisfied that she happily helped them with. She needed some sexual release as well.

"Oh that. It's not me bonding with them, its more of them being unable to resist tasting my pussy juice or my sweat. I don't even have to do anything to them as they just just want to lick up my juices," Sunset said.

"What?" Celestia asked.

"Once they have a taste of me they can't stop themselves from wanting more and they do just about anything to get more," Sunset said learning how submissive the mares become to her after they have a taste of her and do whatever she says. "Of course afterwards they become so horny that any stallion who smells them become overcome with lust and they can't help but have sex right then and there."

"So that's why the guards and staff have been so horny lately. Even so the guards and the staff do have duties that they need to do," Celestia said.

"As if the guards actually do anything around here," Sunset said. "I remember how you sent me to do things like dealing with that Bugbear, the hydra, and others that not once you sent the guards to help me. Which my replacement hasn't done anything at all and just been studying."

"Yes she's unlike you isn't ready for...," Celestia said but was cut off by Sunset.

"For risking her life unlike you did with me. At least with how badly I'm cripple thanks to you, I don't have to worry about being sent alone without any help of any kind to handle things that the guards are suppose to handle. Which they don't so I'm messing around with them and having fun seeing how they're paid to stand around and do nothing anyways," Sunset said.

"Sunset you mustn't do that to others, treating them like toys," Celestia said.

"Learned it from you," Sunset said. "I was nothing more then a toy for you till you lost interest and replace me."

"You're not, you're my daughter," Celestia said.

"You say that now. But you'll lose interest in me and get over the guilt and toss me out like you did before," Sunset said.

"I won't make that mistake again," Celestia said.

"I had given up that hope years ago. I don't hold onto that hope that you will continue to see me as your daughter. I'm enjoying this as long as it last till you throw me out again," Sunset explains.

"You have no trust in me?" Celestia ask feeling her heart breaking.

"Of course I don't," Sunset answers looking at her in the eyes.

"I see..., "Celestia said seeing Sunset not even looking away when she answers. "There's still much for me to prove to you that, I am your mother then."

"You were my mother. The only one, I knew and you only saw me as a tool to be replace when I wasn't being what you wanted. I needed a mother which you couldn't and can't be to me. What kind of parent will just throw out one child and replace them with another. You acted like a teacher who had a problem student and decided to just give up and try again with another," Sunset explains. "So, I'm just taking a page from your lesson and giving up on you like you did with me."

"Sunset... this isn't... what happen to you?" Celestia ask shock still.

"I learn it from you, I learned it from you, mom," Sunset said straight to her mom's face.

!

Elsewhere -

Twilight was meeting with her friends having lunch in her home. They heard about her meeting with the strange creature that Celestia is keeping in her room. There have been alot of talk of what's been happening in the castle ever since the strange creature was found and the girls wanted to know what the truth is from the rumors. Which Twilight now found herself surrounded by her friends who all want to know what's been happening in the castle.

"Well?" her friends ask causing Twilight to scan around the table where they're sitting and having tea. Spike had made some tea for them and brought them some cookies. Then he left to go to Doughnut Joy to get some food, as he's still a growing baby dragon who keeps on eating whenever he has a chance to.

The nearest to her is Moondancer a female unicorn. She has a light yellowish gray coat, red mane and tail with purple highlights, purple eyes, and a cutie mark of a crescent moon and three stars.

Minuette a female unicorn pony with a Maya blue coat, periwinkle mane and tail with a pigment blue streak and steel blue eyes. She has an hourglass cutie mark.

Lemon Hearts a female unicorn pony with a yellow coat, a cerulean mane and tail with a lighter tail streak, raspberry eyes, and a cutie mark of three hearts; two light blue and one light green.

Twinkleshine is a female unicorn pony with an ivory coat, curly pink mane and tail, electric blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three sparkly blue stars.

Lyra Heartstrings, occasionally called simply either Lyra or Heartstrings by her friends, is a female unicorn pony. She has a magic mint coat, brilliant cyan mane and tail with a white streak, sunglow eyes, and a cutie mark of a lyre.

And the new comer is Bon Bon, a female Earth pony with a beige coat, pigment blue mane with a rose pink streak, cerulean eyes, and a cutie mark of three candies and wrap as three bows. She is Lyra's girlfriend and they been dating each other for awhile now and could be seen that they're going to become mates.

And something Twilight tries not to notice is the fact that she's the smallest of her group of friends. Since all of them undress after going indoors and out of the public eye, it's not hard to see. She had never even had sex or had an interest in it, she was just too busy studying like Moondancer. Who without her ratty black sweater she always wore outside, showed the largest breasts of the group. Glancing at Bon Bon, who is an Earth pony and larger in body sizes, both of them seem to be the same size. But of course they're not bigger then the Celestia's who is just huge.

The reason why she's thinking of such thoughts is because of Sunset. Ever since she's been assigned to help Sunset, who uses her as her personal servant most of the time and berates her every chance she gets. Which started once Sunset learned that unlike herself, she had never been sent to do tasks that Celestia sent her alone to handle. Sunset pointed out how she's book smart in knowing spells, which is useless as she's to easily sent into a panic whenever the idea that she would fail Celestia and would likely act without thinking of the long time consequences of her actions. Saying how Celestia failed with her, she tried the same thing with her when she replaced her as her student. How Celestia taught worked with her but only ended up in her being so wind up that anything that doesn't fit in her mindset sets her off. Which Sunset has been doing to her just to laugh at her as she runs around the castle trying to finish whatever task, Sunset said that Celestia gave her to do. Like how yesterday Sunset told her that Celestia wanted her to clean the sewers in one day to test her magic, which she did and found out that Sunset was lying to her... again. (1)

"Twilight?" Moondancer ask getting her attention.

"Sorry," Twilight said. "Well the creature that was found in the castle is the princess's former student Sunset Shimmer."

"What?" all of them but Bon Bon ask.

"She's the creature?" Twinkleshine ask.

"And she's back?" Minuette ask.

"You girls know her?" Twilight ask.

"Know her? She was just just rude and thought she was better then anyone else," Lemon Hearts said.

"What did happen to her? I heard you talk about her before Lyra," Bon Bon said.

"Don't know," Lyra said as she as the others turn to Twilight for answers.

"She went through a magic mirror to another world that is populated with beings called humans. She was transformed into a human while there," Twilight explained.

"What's a human?" Minuette ask.

"Humans? Like those old stories from Dream Valley?" Lyra ask being a huge fan of those old stories. And she's been researching on the humans that helped the old ponies of that time.

"Yes from what Sunset remembers," Twilight said.

"So let me guess she came back and the princess took her back," Lemon Hearts said.

"No. When she return she found herself trap in one of the vaults in the basement of the castle and the mirror shut behind her trapping her. She spent at least a month or more trap there. She was force to eat and drink the potion supplies that were kept in the vault to stay alive. It did something to her, it change her body back into that of a human female and warp her mind. What she remembers is that this world we ponies walk on four legs with hooves like pigs or sheep," Twilight explains to her shock friends hearing what happen to Sunset.

"How did she escape?" Moondancer ask.

"She made a bomb of what's left of the potion supplies and used the magic light in the vault to set it off. At that point she was nothing but skin and bones, so she had nothing else to lose if the bomb killed her. The blast sent her into a coma and alerted the guards. And that's how the princess found her. Sunset had kept a dairy while she was trap and the princess learn why Sunset acted as she did. All she had wanted was for the princess to be her mother. The princess is now always with her when she isn't busy as she is still recovering. She is still skinny from what, I saw while we were in the shower. The princess is going to reveal Sunset to the public when she's in good health so please don't say anything to anyone else," Twilight explains.

"Ok," Lyra said.

"Anything else we should know?" Bon Bon ask.

"Well she has a strong scent coming from her that makes... makes...," Twilight mumbles to herself.

"Makes what?" Minuette ask as she and the others stare at their friend.

"Her scent makes ponies who smell her go into heat," Twilight said blushing.

"What?" all of her friends ask.

"It's true when, I smelled her, I wanted to rip her clothes off and fuck her. But with the princess there and seeing how skinny she still is stop me. That's the reason why the princess has kept her in her room to make sure no pony would lose control of herself and take her. And that having been assigned to Sunset to help her to relearn what she has forgotten, I have gotten use to the scent. I still want to take her but don't have the strong urge like before. From what, I have seen being with her the stallions are more effected with the mares of the castle having to relive them of their lust before they make a scene by trying to have sex with Sunset," Twilight explains.

"How has the princess handle the smell?" Twinkleshine ask.

"She place a spell on her that keeps the smell low and she's... been having more sex to keep her from being overwhelm by the urge to have sex," Twilight said blushing.

"Wait more sex?" Moondancer ask glaring at her. "Have you and the princess had sex?"

"Not with just her, I had sex with Sunset. Well it's more like me licking Sunset making her cum till she tells me to stop then the princess helps me cum as well," Twilight answered weakly.

"Sunset doesn't do anything?" Lemon Hearts ask.

"Well she does like sucking my breasts to drink up on my milk to restore her fluids and energy. But she does just lay back and lets me do all the work. Like what happens to any mare she has sex with. Celestia goes and helps us to get off after Sunset has her fill," Twilight explains.

"And none of you just go and plant your groin onto her face?" Minuette asked.

"We can't seeing how she is still recovering and that she is cripple so if we did the trouble it would cause with the princess would be big," Twilight said.

"Sunset's cripple?" Lyra ask.

"Didn't I said that?" Twilight asked.

"No you didn't," Twinkleshine said.

"How did that happen?" Bon Bon ask.

"The bomb she used caused her to lose the ability to walk anymore and because she had to eat and drink all the things in the vault that were meant for potion and spell making has caused her to be anti-magic. Any spell and potion used on her had no effect, the princess tried and her magic couldn't effect Sunset at all. Now Sunset is bond to a wheelchair to get around and when she's outside the princess room she needs female guards around to make sure that no stallion gets close to her when the princess isn't around. Not to mention how she treats me ever since the princess assigned me to help her relearn the things she has forgotten," Twilight said.

"Treats you how?" Moondancer ask.

"Pointing out how I'm just her replacement and that the princess only pick me because of how eager I am in pleasing the princess. And since I have a family unlike her, I wouldn't come to see the princess as her mother like she did, so I would only act as her student and not a daughter. Telling me that if I did anything in not following blindly what the princess told me like she did, the princess would just give up on me and replace me with another pony to fit what she wants. The princess can only see ponies as tools to be used and thrown away when she no longer needs them. When I protested, she told me if the princess who is her mother now cared about her at all. Why in all the years since she jump into the mirror that the princess never once tried to contact her at all. Turns out that she and the princess have journals that allow them to write to each other and Sunset showed me the princess's which hasn't been touched in years. Sunset treats me badly and talks down at me all the time, which she does with the princess too. She told me that the princess will give up on her like last time and will throw her out to fend for herself. So she's enjoying what she has as long as it last, doing just about anything she wants," Twilight said.

"And the princess just let's her?" Bon Bon ask.

"The princess doesn't want to lose her again and just let's her do what she wants. She knows how her scent effects ponies and likes watching as the stallions need to have a mare have sex with them before they lose control of themselves. As for mares... while we're not affected by smell as strongly as the stallions, once we get a taste of her juices... we can't say no to her at all," Twilight said blushing.

"So Sunset sex juices cause mares to obey her?" Lemon ask.

"Me and the others who had sex with Sunset can control ourselves but once we're near her and smell her... we can't help but obey her so we can get more," Twilight said.

"What about stallions?" Lyra ask.

"None as far as I know. But with how strongly they're affected, if one of them gets a taste of her...," Twilight began to say trying to think of what to say.

"They go hog wild?" Minuette said.

"Yeah from what, I'm guessing that is. I'm hoping that the princess can get Sunset to calm down and be nicer," Twilight said. (2)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - With how Twilight is like in pleasing Celestia with whatever she wants of her. It be so easy to trick her into doing something by just saying that Celestia wanted her to do it.

2 - Sunset is how she was before the friendship beam hit her.

!


End file.
